


Acetaminophen

by Sherr



Series: Analgesics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/human relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hank is bad with feelings, M/M, Post good ending, Post-Canon, english is not my first language, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: Acetaminophen : /əˌsiːtəˈmɪnəfɪn/Also known as Paracetamol, is a medicine used to treat pain and fever. It is typically used for mild to moderate pain relief. Effects last between two and four hours.“In which Hank contemplates his relationship with an android, and how they got to be together.„





	Acetaminophen

Life was funny.

One day you are drowning your problems with alcohol, and the next thing you know is that your boss just stuck you with an android with the obedience of a toddler, that also had an obsession with analyzing everything he ate to tell him it was bad for him. He didn't need a fucking babysitter, for fuck's sake, especially not an android! That thing just licked everything you put in front of him like a freaking dog.  
He was really a toddler, and an extremely annoying one. Hell, even Sumo behaved better than him, and that dog just sleeps all day. He swore he was going to get his revenge from Fowler.

But, said revenge never got to be executed.

All deviants related cases were assigned with them, and with the uprising going on and all that rA9 shit, it only meant that they had to be together almost every day. That android even tricked him to go to a fucking sex club, even if it was an android sex club. That android almos gave him a heart attack when he ran off to pursuit a deviant on the roofs, only to let him escape in order to save him.  
And maybe that certain action was what took everything downhill from there. 

The deviants were even more everyday, protesting peacefully to gain the right to live among human as equals. Even if their work was to stop them from going further, every time they encountered a new deviant it, somehow, got to escape from them.   
Why they escaped... Well, that was, surprisingly, Connor's fault.  
He didn't knew what made him think like that, but every day Connor just acted more and more human. He got irritated, angry, frustrated; he made jokes, he felt empathy, he showed mercy.  
And, if Hank forgot about it, it was like he had a human partner most of the time. It made him feel... happy. Relieved, even. Connor made him forget about his hate towards androids, even if that wasn't his main goal, and Hank couldn't be more grateful for that. 

Hank learned to love him, even against his own desires to do it so. Love him as a work partner, as a friend... 

... As something more than a friend. 

As androids began to raise more and more acceptance from the humans, Connor's purpose was more and more useless. It was like, just to feel like he hadn't failed, that he kept pursuing deviants, trying to find Jericho even if it got him killed in the process.  
And it was almost him who ended up dead, in the warehouses of CyberLife, in the hand of the perfect copy of Connor.  
In that moment he thought, for a plain second, that Connor was an android. But his actions, his words, his goals; all of that made him human.

And so, Hank chose to take his side, definitely this time. He decide to trust him, because after someone saves your life three times the fair thing to do is to trust him.  
And that's why, after the androids won their rights as human-like living beings, he took Connor in.

The android was lost at first. Being a deviant, being free; everything was something new to him, being used to be a mere pawn in a giant chess game, waiting for being ordered to do something. He was always at Hank's shadow, making sure he was safe and waiting for him to give him an order.  
Connor had to learn how to be human, slow but safely. 

And the first time he did something on his own, Hank felt proud. 

From there, it was just a slow-paced journey. Months passed after the protests leaded on Detroit, and androids were more heavily accepted than before. The first human-android weddings were taking place, and that made him chose to make his move already.  
Like, he was living with Connor. Connor made him food, took Sumo out for walks every day and took care of him like a fucking wife, what was going to be different anyway?

Apparently, a lot was going to be different. 

"Connor."

"Yes, Hank?" The android perked up immediately at the mention of his name, continuing to cut the carrots without a problem. Fucking cheater.

"Didn't that friend of yours invited you to her wedding? Err... Kara it was?"

"Ah, yes. She's getting married with Luther in Canada, and she invited me as a thank you for giving them a second chance back them. Why?" 

"Don't you need a plus one?" 

Connor's LED light circled yellow for a few seconds, making it clear that he was looking up for the meaning of plus one. Hank made a mental note to propose him to get rid of that thing, it gave him near heart attacks when it flashed red in the middle of the night without apparent reason.  
Ah, he also needed to ask why it flashed red sometimes. 

"You want to accompany me to Kara's wedding?"

"That is what I just said, yes."

"It says that taking a plus one to a wedding often means those persons are involved romantically. We are not, and that could lead to misunderstandings."

"And what if I want those misunderstandings to be true?"

If androids could blush, Hank could swore Connor was blushing right now. His LED light flashed yellow violently, and his face was a mixing of surprise and confusion. He even stopped cutting the carrots, leaving the knife on the counter and walking towards him. He was truly confused, and that made him look adorable.  
Damn it, Connor. 

"You want... to be romantically involved with me?"

"You know, for being a detective android you are awfully slow at taking hints." Hank remarked, smirking slightly. "Yes, Connor, I like you and I want to date you."

Connor gave him no response, which made him worry. Maybe Connor didn't feel the same way? Maybe he couldn't feel an emotion like love? But that made no sense, because in various occasions it was very clear how much he loved Sumo and cared for him. Maybe he couldn't feel romantic love, which would be uncomfortable given the fact that he just basically confessed to him. Good, pity, just the last thing he needed.  
Connor seemed to came back to his sense, and the first thing he did was frown. 

Fucking. Frown. 

"Hank, you just ruined three weeks of planning for the perfect way I was going to confess my feelings for you."

Hank blinked once, twice and then understood what Connor said.  
Connor felt the same way he did. 

He didn't knew what took over him, but the only thing he did was get close enough to the android to kiss him, pressing his palms on Connor's cheeks, making circles with his thumbs on the flesh. It was soft, polished, almost like porcelain. It was so Connor-like it made him smirk, cutting the kiss to laugh briefly.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm really not."

"You're an asshole."

Hank laughed again, making Sumo bark.  
He never got revenge of Fowler for making him work with an android, and now he was glad he never did. 

Connor was the best thing that could have ever happened to him.


End file.
